Kirby: Creepy Crusade
Kirby: Creepy Crusade is a Kirby game featuring some strange going-ons in the Creepy Realm, a plain where those that pass on go to. A being called ''Levid suddenly comes to Kirby's world, stating that something's been sucking up the souls of those present in the Creepy Realm, and spawning spooky ghosts in their place. Levid states she couldn't repel the force, so she needs someone else to enter and stop the Boogeyman.'' Story It's a normal day in Popstar, as usual, but that changes when a shooting star begins flying in. Many residents of Popstar gather to look at the star, which lands close to Kirby's home. Kirby rushes over, and discovers the star not to be a star, but to be a sprite with devilish wings and horns. The sprite introduce herself as Levid, a Spirit herder. She tells Kirby that she's looking for a mighty hero. Upon hearing that, Dedede "humbly" offers himself to aid her, to which Levid brushes him off. Kirby waves around, offering to help her. Sighing, Levid accepts Kirby's help, and tells him about the Creepy Realm. It's where those that pass on go to. Recently, a terrible being called the Boogeyman has invaded the realm, is consuming souls, and is converting them into spooky ghosts to assault the mortal realm. She also tells Kirby that the entrance to the Creepy Realm is shielded by eight scrolls, and Kirby will need to travel to each of them to open the way. Theses scrolls are scattered around the gate to the Creepy Realm, separated into "Worlds" to explore. Each world is full of ghosts! So Kirby has to watch himself if he's going to stop the Boogeyman! #Scary Swamp - a swamp the size of a planet. It's dank and thick with malice, even without ghosts. Watch the waters and trees for ghosts. Legends tell of a grand tree deep in the woods. #Macabre Mansion - a mansion the size of a planet. It'd be nice, if it weren't full of ghosts! Furniture will be floating, books will fly out towards Kirby, it even features a midboss fight with a Painful Piano! But the scroll is located in the ballroom, where a vampire guards the scroll. #Chilling Crypt - a pyramid the size of a planet. It's plenty spooky even without the ghosts! Now, the dead rise again, sarcophagi fly out, traps will have to be avoided, and there may even be treasures to collect deep within! Beware of the Bandaged Cat guarding the scroll. #Horrifying Heights - a set of mountains as large as a planet. They're to cold for people to live in, though ghosts never have to worry about the cold. Beware of fogs and ghosts hidden in the snow, and watch out for phantom snowballs. Beware the spooky snowman guarding the scroll. #Frightful Funnies - a circus the size of a planet. All sorts of carnies and clowns hang around here to spread fun, but ghosts have invaded, and have made the circus frightful. Kirby must watch out for weird animatronics, startling noises, and a guardian that clowns around on the job. #Creepy Realm - the final place for life. It is ruled by reapers, and the Boogeyman is turning all of its residents into ghosts. It's typically made of floating rocks in the middle of an ethereal void, but sometimes Kirby must traverse MC Esher-esque areas. Expect to travers bizarre mazes before you reach the Boogeyman. After destroying each scroll in each Kingdom, the crack to the Creepy Realm spreads open, ghastly images seeming to pour out from the opening. When Kirby approaches, the barrier between mortal and spirit begins to separate, and now, a Reaper is visible to Kirby, even in his normal form. The Reaper is trying to close the crack, but is interrupted by Kirby. He then finally gets to battle a Reaper. After defeating it, it is forced to retreat, allowing Kirby access to the Creepy Realm. Inside, he's greeted by a realm where the boundaries between mortality and spirits is nonexistent, and mortals can live in the same space as spirit kind. More Reapers are around, though they're nowhere near as strong as the Reaper Kirby encountered at the entrance. Kirby proceeds through the Creepy Realm, encountering bizarre set pieces, such as rocks suspended over the depths to the realm, hallways into MC Esher-esque lands, and balls of ghosts throughout. Frequently throughout his journey in the Creepy Realm, he learns of a book called the Necronomicon, which houses a great power that is accessible only to spirit kind. Levid states that the Boogeyman is currently holding onto the Necronomicon, and is using its power to make the Reapers do as he wished. After enough traversal, Kirby eventually winds up in a vertical shaft lined by torches that flicker off when Kirby passes them. He eventually reaches the top, where he is greeted by the full, terrifying might of the Boogeyman. After a tough battle, Kirby eventually beats the Necronomicon out of the Boogeyman, rendering the spiritual being to a tiny speck with a skull and bones levitating about it. Levid dashes towards the Necronomicon, and snatches it protectively. Kirby approaches the speck that was the Boogeyman, and glares him down. The Boogeyman scolds Kirby, declaring that the Creepy Realm will fall into chaos without him. Kirby makes noises at the Boogeyman, which the spirit seems to interpret as Kirby declaring that he believed the Boogeyman was turning spirits into ghosts. The Boogeyman says he'd banished one such being a while ago. Confused, Kirby turns behind him, seeing Levid absorbing the Necronomicon into herself. After she succeeds, her body transforms, forming into a 10 foot being with cloven hooves, black scales all over her flesh, and a set of horns extending out of her forehead. A couple of Reapers fly towards Levid, but she sucks them up, and spits them out, the Reapers being rendered ghosts. Kirby is shocked. Sure enough, Levid confirms the Boogeyman's accusations. Before she met Kirby, she sought the Necronomicon from the Boogeyman, but knew they couldn't face his full power. So, they started to construct an army of ghosts. The Boogeyman quickly grew weary of her meddling with the afterlife, so he chased her down, and she broke free of the Creepy Realm. Seeing Levid is messing with the laws of life, Kirby chooses to square off against the Necronomicon empowered Levid. During a tough battle, Kirby's spirit is stripped from his body. After defeating her, she takes Kirby's body and throws it into the depths of the Creepy Realm, leaving him unable to use his copy abilities. Seeing Kirby's weakened, Levid absorbs more of the Necronomicon's power, and transforms. Her spine bends more to that of a quadruped, her horns extend outwards more, and her limbs extend into canine-like limbs. With this new form, Levid flies off into the Creepy Realm, ready to continue her reign. After that, the Boogeyman approaches Kirby. Realizing the puffball would be his only way to stop Levid, he fuses his being with Kirby's soul, giving Kirby a brand new, legendary power: Reaper Kirby. Kirby wears the Boogeyman's skull over his face, has six large, sharp bones trailing behind him, and levitates with power. With that, Kirby lifts off, and chases down the powered up Levid. After a long and intense fight, Reaper Kirby starts to inhale, the force of his pull beginning to pull Levid's soul out of her body. After successfully sucking it out, Kirby spits her soul at the body with enough force to shatter it, leaving behind the Necronomicon. The Boogeyman leaves Kirby's body and envelopes the book, transforming into his previous form. In this form, he traps Levid in a cage of bones, and declares that, for her crimes against reality, she'll be sent to the deepest depths of the Creepy Realm for however long he sees fit. He opens up a rip in the fabric of reality leading to a redder portion of the Creepy Realm, a portion of the realm ordinary inaccessible to anyone without the Necronomicon. Levid is then thrust into the crack, which seals up behind her. After that, the Boogeyman orders a few reapers to retrieve Kirby's body, and a few more to round up the ghosts so he can, hopefully, find a way to undo what Levid did to them. After the Boogerman leads Kirby's soul to the gate between the Creepy Realm and the outside world, a duo of reapers show up, carrying Kirby's fallen form. (more to come) Waddle Dee Mode It turns out that Waddle Dees don't want to stand by and do nothing while Kirby's dealing with the well being of life after death. So, they rush to the gate to the Creepy Realm, and quickly find that the entrance is blocked. There, they also encounter Levid, where she claims that Kirby had fallen. So, the Waddle Dee agrees to help her out. As such, the gang have to travel to the worlds around the seal in order to break it. Not much changes, story wise, besides the bosses being harder and gaining an additional phase to their fight. Soon, the seal to the Creepy Realm is open, and, after fighting a Reaper, Waddle Dee traverses the goat and enters the Creepy Realm. There, he too learns of the Necronomicon. He also hears about how a powerful, evil being is sealed deep within the realm. Bad souls are already buried deep into it, but the worst of them is put as deep into the realm as possible. In the end, the Waddle Dee must face the Boogeyman. After defeating him, it's made clear that he isn't behind the ghosts. No, the true mastermind behind the ghosts is also the one now wielding the Necronomicon: Levid. After defeating her (first battle only), she casts his body to the depths of the Creepy Realm, before carving open a hole and dashing through it, the Waddle Dee following after. After descending and dodging a few obstacles on the way, the Waddle Dee finds himself on a ring-shaped structure with a star symbol over the hole in the center. A Reaper is at each point, channeling magic into it, while Levid is levitating above the surface. With a snap of her fingers, the Reapers are all surrounded in a dark energy before being zapped out of existence. With that, the emblem faded. A large, white ball floats up out of the hole, a set of levitating structures forming wings on either side. The front of the ball has three holes on it, two on the upper half of the ball, one near the center and on the bottom half. The figure turns towards Levid, and red energy flows from her to the figure, into the bottommost hole. It then closes, and opens up, revealing a familiar red eye in it, the upper holes still empty. Indeed, Zero Three has unveiled itself. Levid seems confused and scared while Zero glares at her. After it focuses on her, she's surrounded by dark energy, before being destroyed. Gameplay Gameplay for this game calls back to the likes of Amazing Mirror with the ability to travel throughout a sprawling world in order to reach certain goals. The Creepy Realm is shielded by 8 scrolls, each guarded by a spook. Kirby will have to travel far and wide to reach them, however, he's gonna need more than his mortal bonds to defeat the Boogeyman and his underlings. Spook Mode Quickly, Kirby will realize the mortal world surrounding the Creepy Realm is too tough for him to move around. Levid offers Kirby a workaround. Being a Spirit herder, she can easily pull Kirby's spirit back into his own body. Similarly, she can pull his spirit out of his body for a moment. When his spirit is released, Kirby is able to float around freely, passing through obstacles and manipulating them to hopefully make the environment more traversable. While he's a spirit, he can't use abilities, enter doors, or pick up food. Furthermore, Kirby will repeatedly encounter Reapers, spooks that'll instantly wrench his soul out of Levid's grasp and out of the mortal realm, costing him a life. New Abilities What would a Kirby game be without abilities. This game will feature numerous types of abilities, each to hopefully aid our hero in his quest to stop the Boogeyman. Bosses SubGames *Peekaboo - A few ghosts drank a potion that makes them unbeatable! The only way they can be beaten is if you scare them! To do that, the hunters must dress up as reapers and sneak up on them, before pressing the B button to scare them and beat them. Match ups are 2 hunters vs 2 ghosts, each player wielding 3 lives. The two hunters are Kirbys, and the two ghosts are also Kirbys. If players play multiplayer, then some players can choose to be the ghosts or as the hunters. The hunters' goal is to travel the area like Link would travers a dungeon in a 2D game (overhead view, 8 directional movement, etc.), then, when they're close enough, they must press B to scare them. Ghosts can pass through walls, and their goal is to get behind the hunters and scare them with a press of the B button. Collectibles *Musical Sheets *Costumes Gallery Zero3.jpg|03 when he's first encountered Zero3phase2.jpg|03 after he appears in his second phase. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games